


Hungry Much?

by musedepandora



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Drabble, Gen, writing exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musedepandora/pseuds/musedepandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much was very hungry. And getting desperate. Drabble, 100 words. Episode One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBC Robin Hood belongs to various persons and corporations that are not me or associated with me. This piece of fanfiction is written with the admiration and respect for the original work. I claim no ownership of BBC Robin Hood's creations. No profit is made from this material, now or in the future.

Much was very hungry.

For days, he’d dreamed of nothing but fresh-baked bread with butter, sweet cream and wild berries. Pig. Lamb. Beef. He’d written songs about it all, epic love ballads. Robin didn’t appreciate the effort. It was surprisingly difficult to rhyme with ‘eggs’ on an empty stomach.

Robin didn’t need to eat. He ran on virtue alone. He was fine giving away their last penny to an orphanage, apple to a widow, piece of bread to a three-legged dog. His legs moved with grateful smiles and sunshine.

If they didn’t get to Loxley soon, Much would eat him.  


End file.
